The present invention relates to a casting handle for fishing rods, which is provided with a recess with which the index finger is engaged, and is designed to positively receive a casting reel thereon.
In order to assure the required distance and accurate direction in casting, a fishing rod must be handled in a well-stabilized state, and in order to handle the fishing rod in that state, index finger grip power, is very important. For this purpose, there are casting handles for fishing rods, which includes a reel seat provided with a recess.
In the case of casting, a large force must be applied to the fishing rod, especially by fingers. Increasing the grip power of the index finger only by forming a recess for index finger does not assure the optimum increase in grip power. Such a problem may be solved by increasing the depth of that recess, but most of the current recesses reach the limits in terms of depth, because they cannot extend beyond the rod-surface.
An object of the invention is therefore to provide a casting handle for fishing rods, which can assure sufficient index finger grip power and, moreover, can enable casting to be done with increased stability.